


Harmony

by Cerulean_Batgirl



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Musicals, batfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerulean_Batgirl/pseuds/Cerulean_Batgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Stephanie really do get along well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harmony

Jason glanced around the Batcave for a couple seconds, listening for the sounds of his...energetic family members. He confirmed it to be empty. Jason placed his guns, knives, and other weaponry on the table, intending to clean them. He glanced around one last time out of paranoia. Still no one. They were all still either in school or at work, much to his relief. Jason let out a long, happy sigh. Finally, he had some time alone in the cave. He slowly took apart his favorite pistol while taking a deep, deliberate breath.

He began to sing.

Jason had always liked music. While he enjoyed listening to rock music outwardly, he actually loved singing to musicals in particular. So Jason started singing to a musical any former street kid could appreciate.

He belted out the lyrics to Rent.

In his defense, the acoustics in the batcave were amazing. There really wasn't any other place he felt quite as good singing in. Besides his shower, he supposed. Back when he was a kid, he liked to sing in the cave whenever Bruce and Alfred were away. Even if he wasn't exactly allowed down there without them back then. Considering that having everyone out of the manor wasn't all that frequent, he liked to utilize every opportunity.

“Holy shit.” A voice echoed. Jason whipped his body around to find the blonde Batgirl, wide eyed at the entrance to the cave. “I for-uh. Forgot something.” Jason blushed furiously and went back to cleaning his weapons, refusing to make eye contact with Stephanie.

“What'd you forget?” He choked out, defeated. Fuck everything. 

Stephanie skipped over to Jason, her hands in the pockets of her purple hoodie. Her eyes had a mischievous twinkle. In a half-singing voice, she replied, “Got a light?” 

Jason paused in surprise before responding appropriately, “I know you, you're, you're shivering.” Stephanie winked as he sang back. She knows the damn song, he thought to himself. 

Stephanie ended up sitting cross legged on the table with Jason's guns, casually starting new songs without any sort of conversation. The singing flowed naturally, as if they had been practicing together their entire lives. Clearly Steph was a bit of a fan of musical theatre as well; however, they eventually ran out of songs they both knew, so they resorted to this.

“We're sooooooarin,” Stephanie sang out, though her voice wavered, as if she were trying not to burst out laughing. Overall, the scene was ridiculous. The Red Hood and Batgirl were singing a duet from High School Musical in the Batcave. 

“Flyyyyyin,”Jason couldn't help but start half-laughing while singing as well. His guns and knives were all beyond sparkling at this point.

“There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach!” Stephanie and Jason harmonized. Just as they took a sharp breath in unison, they heard an unwelcome sound. “Oh, shit.” They both muttered. They turned their heads to find a little sliver of light, poking out from the upper staircase manor entrance. The little blade of light became a little bit smaller, then wavered and completely opened. Jason and Stephanie glanced at each other, praying that it was only Alfred.

It wasn't.

Cassandra peered her head out. Stephanie sighed in relief and waved to her. Jason grunted. “Look again. We're fucked, Steph,” Jason warned. Stephanie looked back up again to see more heads poking out the doorway.

It was essentially everyone. Damian, Dick, Tim, Alfred, Cassandra, and even Bruce had all somehow managed to assemble together to go down to the Batcave at the same time. Unless...

“How long have you all been up there?” Stephanie asked, scared to hear the answer.

“Since the Oklahoma portion.” Tim responded with a smug smile. Jason noted the camera in Alfred's hands.

Jason cursed loudly. Damn them all.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this, but I'm glad I did. I appreciate any sort of feedback; thanks for reading!
> 
> The inspiration for this story was my own drawing:  
> http://elascribbles.tumblr.com/post/114056623424/i-like-to-imagine-that-jason-todd-secretly-loves


End file.
